Royal Art Gallery
King's Gardens, Noble City, Sylvania | visitors = N/A | image = ]] | collection = art, mostly from 1800 until contemporary art | director = | link = List of top paintings in Lovia }} The Royal Art Gallery is a well-known Lovian museum of the royal family. It is based in King's Gardens, Noble City. Currently, the building, the organization and the exhibition are still under construction, directed by . The Royal Art Gallery is nationwide known for its large collection of artworks depicting women. The museum's most famous artwork is The Fighting Téméraire, privately owned by . __TOC__ Museum and collection The Royal Art Gallery is based in a ten storey building. Most collections are located on the lower floors, as the upper are still under construction. The Gower Street Room is on the Ground Floor, while the Magnificence Room and the Haystack Hall both on the Second Floor. The Elisabeth Hall currently is the only space opened to public on the Third Floor. Ground Floor (1st) Gower Street Room The Gower Street Room is one of the permanent collection rooms of the Royal Art Gallery. It features mostly English art from the Pre-Raphaelite Brotherhood''More information: Wikipedia., a group of painters, poets and critics founded in 1848 by John Everett Millais, Dante Gabriel Rossetti, and William Holman Hunt. The GS Room is named after the ''Gower Street in London, where the Brotherhood was founded. The Royal Art Gallery offers the visitor a great collection of paintings by famous English painters, such as John William Waterhouse. Not only Pre-Raphaelite paintings are in this collection, but also other European artists with a similar style. ---- Second Floor Magnificence Room The Magnificence Room is entirely dedicated to one of Lovia's most famous artworks, The Fighting Téméraire. The painting is privately owned by HRH , but is constantly exhibited in the Magnificence Room. It has an entire wall just for itself. ]] ---- Haystack Hall The '''Haystack Hall' is the fourth room in the Royal Art Gallery. It is named after the Haystack paintingsMore information: Wikipedia. of Claude Monet, of which one was given to the Royal Art Gallery by Lovian citizen George Matthews. This painting has a special location in this hall. It is expected more impressionist art will be added to the Haystack Hall. Claude Monet (French pronounced mɔnɛ) (November 14, 1840 – December 5, 1926) was a founder of French impressionist painting, and the most consistent and prolific practitioner of the movement's philosophy of expressing one's perceptions before nature, especially as applied to plein-air landscape painting. The term Impressionism is derived from the title of his painting Impression, Sunrise. ---- Third Floor Elisabeth Hall The Elisabeth Hall is one of the largest, but most cosy halls in the Royal Art Gallery. It is named after the beautiful Lovian scientist Elisabeth Blackburn, who is pictured on a famous Lovian artwork by Sarah Evenson. The hall features a collection of 20th Century and contemporary art, usually from Lovia or Libertas. At this moment, the hall is under construction. Rocky Mountain Hall The Rocky Mountain Hall is a large hall that is decorated according to the 19th Century traditions. Many European and American artworks of the Romantic movement have taken in their places here, and even more are coming up. The Rocky Mountains, Lander's Peak is famous for having been stolen in 2003. References and notes See also * King's Gardens * List of top paintings in Lovia * Lovian Museum for Modern Art Category:Royal Art Gallery Category:Art museum